User blog:Midnightrose77/Quarter (?) Season Character Review Part 1
Since there's been some argument over how many episodes are actually in a season I'm just gonna keep it as quarter for now. Not wanting to be too much like other bloggers on the wiki and do reviews for every single episode, I'm just gonna talk about my opinion of the series as a whole, based on the eight episodes that have come out so far. Characters First impression that I had of Ruby came from the "Red" trailer. Being a girl that is very much interested in fashion, my first thought was that I wanted to cosplay her. My second thought was "That scythe thing is freaking awesome!" and my last thought was "This song is so good!" When I heard her voice for the first time in the "Yellow" trailer I have to admit that it threw me off. I wasn't expecting such a young, cute, high-pitched voice to be coming from a strong and slightly dark character. Finding out her age later on, the voice made sense but it still took some time to get used to. I like Ruby's nerdy moments and that she is socially awkward but in a way that makes sense. Instead of your typical girl who is really socially awkward or is really friendly and makes plenty of friends. You just have a girl who randomly was moved ahead two years. We can all imagine the difficulties of making friends with people that are two years older than you. I'm glad that by the end of episode 8, her and Weiss figure things out and their relationship seems to be heading in a much better direction. I'm a bit sad that the JauneXRuby romance doesn't seem to be hitting off but I am completely in love with PyrrhaXJaune. I'm still of course very curious about Ruby's family and her relation to Yang and really want to meet her Uncle Crow. Weiss Schnee, in my opinion, was the biggest shocker. Probably not just for me but for most viewers. From her trailer, she was made to seem shy, meek and in some ways weaker than all the other girls. This is definately not true. This girl has an attitude, but if you listen closely to "Mirror Mirror" it's obvious that she's hiding a much more deeper personality than the princess one that she shows. I was also really shocked by how strong she was. In her trailer she was being knocked all over the place but while fighting in the Emerald Forest she was holding her own quite well. She's intelligent and also fast and in that regard she matches very well wtih Ruby. Even though she keeps scorning Ruby, somehow she always accepts her ideas. With the nevermore riding and without even asking covering Ruby when she said she had a plan. She even lets her choose a relic. I'm not seeing the JauneXWeiss relationship. I feel though, she might fall for someone in the CRDL team but that's just a personal speculation. Also I'm curious to see how Blake and Weiss will play out. I feel like they will become really close even though for now it seems that they will become enemies. With Blake not agreeing to some of the Schnee companies policies and acts. Blake is another very interesting character. She's obviously an humanitarian. She cares about a lot of issues and seems to be a character who might rebel later for what she believes in. I noticed that in the "Yellow" trailer the picture of the girl Yang asks Junior about looks like Blake. This seems to be foreshadowing some type of betrayal so I can't wait to learn more about her as well. As for theories of her being a fauna, I'm not really supporting it. I really like AdamXBlake but somehow I know it's not gonna be a thing. Also I think it's interesting how she has a lot of allusions to ballerinas, with the ribbon and her last name. Yang is the big sister character both for Ruby and probably everyone. I love how you can't mess with her hair and the fact that her eye color changes. I also loved how brave she was in her trailer and in some ways risque, with the kiss me trick and the groin grabbing. She's just one feisty, sexy lady. It's hard to realize she's supposed to be my age. Love her weapon as well and the fact that she fought Ursas to allude to godilocks. Yang is probably the character I'm currently least interest about because she seems to be blunt and all there. But of course it would be interesting to find out that there is something she's hiding after all. I'm not currently seeing her having a future in the romance sector, at least not with anyone that we know anyways. Of course the CRDL team is a possibility but I feel they're a bit too serious for her liking. That's all for now, later I'll continue with Team Juniper. Not that anyone's gonna read this anyways :P Category:Blog posts